This invention relates to valves and is particularly concerned with valves for use in conventional domestic, agricultural and commercial water taps. Accordingly, the invention will primarily be described in these contexts although it will be readily apparent to the skilled addressee that the invention has broader ramifications and may be readily modified to suit other applications. The following description is therefore not to be deemed limiting on the scope of the invention.